The Golden Heart
by AshenCrystal
Summary: A girl arrives in Camelot and discovers that she may not be the only one with magic. Rated T for some gore.
1. Arrival

A chestnut haired girl walked through the streets of Camelot and noticed a boy walking around. She looked around but was suddenly knocked to the floor.  
"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
She looked up to see the boy standing above her, holding his hand out. She took it and stood up, then started looking around.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"My necklace. It's gone!"  
"Merlin!" A voice called. "Where did you g- there you are. Shouldn't you be fetching my bag instead of flirting with girls?"  
"What... I... I wasn't flirting, Arthur! I bumped into her and she lost something."  
"How many times must I tell you to look where you're going?"  
"Sorry, sire. I'll help her right away."  
Arthur looked around and saw a black box on the ground and picked it up then opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a turquoise stone. "Is this it?"  
"You found it. Thank you."  
"What is it?"  
"It was my mother's. It's handcrafted."  
"It's beautiful." Arthur said, handing her the box.  
"Thank you."  
He started thinking and watched as Merlin started talking to the girl.  
"Merlin. A word please."  
"Right now? I'm kind of in the middle of a conversa-"  
"Merlin. Now."  
Merlin looked at the girl and sighed. "Be right back."  
He walked towards Arthur and looked at him slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"I think that may be a tool of magic."  
"Do you have any proof of that?"  
"Not yet. But, I swear that it glowed."  
"Could have just been the sunlight."  
"Well, it is silver, and sunlight reflects off of that. For once, Merlin, you are right."  
Merlin smiled and looked back at the girl.  
"Don't look so proud. And shouldn't you be fetching my bag?"  
"I haven't even introduced myself yet."  
"Fine. You can 'get to know her' for a while. But I want you back in an hour and I expect my bag to be with you."  
Merlin smiled and nodded. "Yes, sire."  
He walked towards the girl and Arthur shook his head, walking away.  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's quite all right."  
"I'm, uh, Merlin." He held out his hand and she shook it.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin. My name is Adela."  
"Adela. That's a lovely name."  
She smiled and looked at Merlin. "So, who was that boy back there?"  
"Oh, that was Arthur."  
"Arthur... Pendragon?"  
"Yes. That's him. His... royal... pratness."  
Adela laughed a little and smiled once more. "Pratness? So you mean to tell me that Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon is a haughty egotistic arrogant prat?"  
"More like a supercilious overbearing prat."  
"Doesn't surprise me one bit. Nobles are always like that."  
"Except he's not quite like many nobles."  
"And why is that?"  
"He has a good heart. You just need to know him in order to see how much he cares. He's a good man. As haughty and egotistic as he is."  
She laughed again and said, "I thought you said he was supercilious and overbearing."  
"Well, he's..."  
"I'm just joking."  
"Oh."  
There was a long silence and Adela decided to break the ice. "So, I was looking for someone named Gaius. Do you know him?"  
"G-Gaius? Yes, I live with him."  
"I was going to be his assistant."  
"Oh, I remember. He told me about you I just forgot."  
Adela shook her head and laughed a little more. "He didn't tell you, did he?"  
"No, no he did not." Merlin said, laughing. "Shall I take you to him?"  
"If it's not any trouble."  
"Not at all." He said. "This way."  
He lead her to Gaius and saw him asleep, his head on his desk. He walked over to Gaius slowly and when Adela tried to walk in she tripped on her boot and fell to the floor. Gaius woke up with a start and Merlin walked up to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I just lost balance." She said, standing up.  
"Alright, then."  
"Adela? What're you doing here? I thought you were coming on Friday."  
"Gaius... it is Friday."  
"Oh."  
Merlin laughed a little and shook his head and Adela nudged him.  
"So I presume that your journey was well?" Gaius asked.  
"It was indeed." Adela said. "And I presume your nap was well, too?"  
She then smiled and laughed and Gaius shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit, Adela."  
"Neither have you, Gaius."  
Merlin laughed a little and Gaius smiled, still shaking his head.  
-End of Chapter-

**Okay, so I know that had no action or anything in it but I'm building storyline. The second chapter won't have action either but please stick around because the third chapter will have some cool scenes. ;D  
**

**-Katu**


	2. Secrets?

Adela walked out of Gaius' home and walked towards Morgana's chambers then knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Oh, it's Adela. Gaius asked me to deliver something for you."  
The door opened and she saw Guinevere smiling.  
"Oh, hello, Gwen. Um, can you possibly give this to Morgana for me, please?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you." Adela said, smiling.  
She walked away and outside when she saw Prince Arthur training. She smiled and walked up to him.  
"Good to see you again."  
He turned around to look at her and simply nodded. "Likewise, but I'm training right now so maybe we should talk later."  
"So, you want to turn away a potential good duel?" Adela asked, smirking.  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"Maybe... yes. A friendly duel, nothing more."  
"Hmm. Winner gets twenty gold pieces."  
"Please. Let's make it thirty."  
"You really think you can beat me?"  
"I know it."  
Arthur laughed and grabbed a sword then tossed one to her, which she grabbed by the hilt. She picked up a nearby shield and threw it at Arthur.  
"You'll need that."  
"Wait, wha-"  
She interrupted him by picking up a dagger and throwing it at the shield making him jump. She laughed as he tossed the shield aside and swiped at her. She blocked it and swiped back, nearly hitting him, making him jump back. She noticed Merlin watching and smiled, then jumped back when Arthur attacked. She lost her balance and fall on the ground but before Arthur could corner her she tripped him, knocking him to the ground then she pointed the sword at him.  
"Looks like I win."  
She tossed the sword aside and helped him up, laughing a little. He sighed and tossed her a bag but she tossed it back to him.  
"Keep it. You'll need it for next time." She said, smiling.  
"You're pretty good. Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"  
"I... taught myself."  
She smiled, picked up her bag, and walked away. Merlin walked towards Arthur trying not to laugh and Arthur glared at him.  
"Don't even start."  
"Start what?" Merlin said, trying to make a straight face.  
There was a silence for a moment and Merlin looked at Arthur.  
"Something on your mind?"  
"I have a feeling that Adela is hiding something."  
"Why do you think that?" Merlin asked.  
"I could just tell that something wasn't right."  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about something."  
"But what could it be?"  
"Arthur, it's her business. I think it's best if you stay out of it."  
"Fine, fine." Arthur shook his head and walked away.  
Merlin sighed in relief and quickly followed Arthur.  
_I just hope that Arthur really does leave her alone..._ He thought to himself.

**So, I know the second chapter didn't have action but please stick around because the third chapter will have awesome bandit fighting! :D**  
**Merlin/Adela/Arthur: You're giving spoilers!**  
**Me: No I'm not! I'm just giving hints!**  
**All: You just told them who we're gonna fight against!**  
**Me: Shut up! . *whacks them on the head***  
**All: OW! What's wrong with you?!**  
**Me: You had it coming. XP**  
**All: *glare***  
**Me: O.O *runs away***  
**I hope you all like the story so far! :D**  
**Please write reviews and critiques, and also, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated as well! ^^**  
**-Katu**


End file.
